


[PODFIC] "Oh Dear" [Meta], by ElijahDarling

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (a comic scene leading into six thousand years of existential angst deserves a nice soundtrack), (at least i think so), Gen, God’s A+ Parenting, Meta, Minor Sound Effects, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: I rewatched episode three (as one does) and Thoughts poured out about Aziraphale and his relationship with God.
Relationships: Aziraphale & God, Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[PODFIC] "Oh Dear" [Meta], by ElijahDarling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Oh dear" [Meta]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944502) by [ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling). 



__

_So I’m rewatching Good Omens and I paid special attention to episode three because the only interaction we have between Aziraphale and uppercase g God is one I’m fascinated by, cause it’s also literally the only time we see God interacting with anyone...._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1czMzW38lNNFKFEgLkirofyBqxPT6sRfR/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX: 
> 
> "Blackbird garden" by Eelke - https://freesound.org/people/Eelke/sounds/187728/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
